Who we should be
by Candee-Dice
Summary: When Rose's best friend ditches her for a new crowd, she starts to hang out with her cousin Albus and his close friend Scorpius. RW/SM
1. Chapter 1

The Weasley's and the Malfoy's were never friends; that's a fact

The Weasley's and the Malfoy's were never friends; that's a fact. The Weasley's were considered 'blood traitors' and the Malfoy's, as Purebloods, just did not associate with riff-raff like that; they had to uphold a good, pureblood reputation. A Malfoy and a Weasley could never be friends, much less anything more; right?

All through Hogwarts, Draco despised Ron and vice versa. Even from way back on their first day of Hogwarts as first years, the two were destined to be enemies.

Their parents didn't set much of an example. One time they even caused a huge scene in Flourish and Blotts when picking up school books for the children.

The Malfoy's were also Death Eaters, a title that will most likely follow them for the rest of their life, no matter how much good they do to try and change it.

Even in the years since the war ended, the tension didn't go away. It takes more than just time to heal a wound.

Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley were a new generation. They knew of their parents history, but it didn't seem all that important to them because they weren't around to know what happened and they didn't feel that their parents problems should carry on to them. That doesn't mean that they were friends, though.

They shared a few mutual friends, including Rose's cousin Albus but other than that, they didn't talk.

Rose was a daddy's girl and on her first day of school he basically told her to stay away from Scorpius; naturally, she listened to him.

She was going into her sixth year now and she had grown into a young woman that her parents could be proud of. Rose had inherited her mothers brains, but with that also came her fathers temper.

Oh, that temper. Rose seemed to be able to keep her cool around teachers but, when it came to her peers, she didn't have much patience with them. She had, had countless rows with friends and acquaintances alike. Although, no matter what the teachers heard, that didn't stop their adoration for her. They even made her a prefect in her fifth year. Something that both her parents appreciated, as they were both prefects themselves.

The only thing that she didn't get from her parents was the fact that she was in Ravenclaw. Though, she didn't mind, she wanted to be different, not just another Weasley in Gryffindor.

She was also pretty tired of being compared to her mother. Rose thought that if she heard a teacher say one more time; "You really do live up to your mothers' brilliance," she was going to hex someone into oblivion.

She didn't have many friends, but it wasn't because no one wanted to be her friend. Rose preferred a smaller group and only had one friend that she could always be seen with; her name was Jenna and she was in Gryffindor.

Scorpius Malfoy was the spitting image of his father and he hated it. Like Rose, he was very tired of being compared to him.

On his first day of school his father had told him to stay away from the Weasley's and the Potter's and from that first day he had be disobeying that rule. At first it started out with him deliberately trying to annoy his father, but he found a close friend in Albus Potter; who was a fellow member of Slytherin house.

By his sixth year, he had developed a 'bay boy' reputation, but it really wasn't him; it was just an image. He also discovered that he had a knack for Muggle Studies and found it highly entertaining that he was able to add another thing to the list that was quickly growing; ways to irritate his father.

Neither Rose nor Scorpius could imagine a situation where the two would actually consider themselves friends. The upcoming school year was going to hold many surprises for them, but maybe they wouldn't be too shocked after all...

* * *

The summer sped by too quickly for everyone and the groans of all students were audible when the Weasley's and the Potter's crossed the barrier into Platform 9 and 3/4.

"We're running late," sixteen year old Rose Weasley pointed out; her patience was wearing thin.

Her brother, Hugo Weasley rolled his eyes. "We have twenty minutes, Rose."

The adults in the group all shared a laugh at the girl, who then turned a very bright shade of red.

"You won't miss your prefect meeting, love," Her father Ron Weasley soothed.

Harry Potter suddenly gave his son Albus a very stern look, as if he had just remembered something. "You'd _better _not be late or miss that meeting, Albus."

Albus had a habit of skipping or conveniently forgetting things like prefect meetings; it was a wonder he was one at all. Well, not really because he always made a point of finding out what he missed when he had something better to do and never once had he skipped any duties he had to fulfil as a prefect.

The boy looked over at his father and fought the urge to laugh. "Yes, sir." His tone was mocking, but you could tell that he wouldn't be disobeying any time soon.

James Potter caught his reflection on the shiny train and polished his new Head Boy badge; he was beyond excited about his new position, but never cocky. He gave his parents a quick hug and left them.

"See you at school," he called to his siblings and his cousins.

Lily Potter gave her parents a quick goodbye, mumbled to Albus and Hugo about seeing them at school and walked past Rose without a word.

Rose exchanged a knowing glance with Albus; she had changed a lot over the last year and for some unexplained reason, that changed involved her not wanting anything to do with Rose.

Hugo ran off after some friends of his, leaving Albus and Rose with the adults.

"You two have a good year," Ginny Potter said, giving them each huge hugs.

"Keep up with your studies," Hermione Weasley added, causing Ron to choke trying to hide his laughter.

The two cousins said their goodbyes to their parents and Albus went off to the train, but Rose stayed behind.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny had already walked back through the platform and Ron was waiting to give his daughter a final goodbye.

Rose threw her arms around her fathers waist and buried her face in his shirt; she always had a hard time telling her father goodbye; she was a daddy's girl through and through.

Ron kissed the top of his daughters head. "Have a good year."

Rose pulled away, wiping her tears and nodded her head.

"I'll write home every week," she promised.

Ron chuckled, because he knew after the first month that she would only be writing home every other week.

"No boys," he warned, jokingly.

"No boys," she swore in the same tone, adding an eye roll.

Then her face turned serious. "I love you, Dad."

Ron smiled at his daughters affection, she was the only one he got it from; Hugo had outgrown that years ago.

"I love you too, Rose."

With a final hug, Rose finally made her way onto the train and went directly to the compartment for her prefect meeting.

James was already there, with the new Head Girl; Rose couldn't remember her name, but she thought it was something like Erin.

James stood up politely to introduce the two of them. "Rose, you know Emma, right?"  
_ That was it,_ she thought.

Rose smiled. "Of course."

The two girls briefly shook hands and they all took a seat.

Rose heard a small scream coming from the doorway and snapped her head to see who it was.

"Rose Weasley! Five letters all summer, sometimes you're such a disappointment as a friend," the girl joked.

Rose jumped up to greet her best friend; Jenna Williams.

The girls were locked in a hug and were blocking the door way when they heard someone clear their throat from outside.

The rest of the prefects were waiting outside to get in. Rose's face turned scarlet and she sat in the far corner of the compartment to hide it.

Rose quickly scanned the compartment, it seemed that everyone was there. Everyone that is, except Albus.

Rose looked over at James, he was looking at her and she could read in his eyes that he too was wondering where his brother was.

James began to talk, but before he could get one whole word out, the compartment door rattled again.

Albus strolled in, with his robes slung carelessly over his shoulders; he had gone to change first.

Rose rolled her eyes; everyone in the compartment knew he only did it for attention. Despite that, Rose was very close with her cousin, which for her meant, she had to accept him; the good, the bad and the annoying.

"Finally," Rose heard James mumbled under his breath.

"Ok, now..."

Rose heard no more of James' speech. It would be the same as the Head Boy from last year; informing them of what they would be expected to do all year and so on.

The next thing she knew, Jenna was gently shaking her back to reality.

"Meeting's over," her friend whispered.

"Great," Rose sighed, relieved.

"You girls have anywhere to sit?" Albus asked.

Jenna shook her head and looked to Rose for confirmation.

"No," Rose agreed.

"Good, well you can sit with us."

"Us?" Rose asked, even though she already knew who.

Albus and Scorpius Malfoy had been friends since at least their second year. Rose never really understood it. The boy thought he was the greatest thing on the planet, a real cocky bastard in Rose's opinion. He had a new girl on his arm every week; even from way back in their third year. Scorpius was the reason that Rose rarely spent time with Albus in school.

"Scorpius," Albus said, confirming her suspicions.

"Arse," Rose muttered under her breath.

Even though she was trying not to be heard, Albus heard her.

"Better not let Uncle Ron hear you saying that. Daddy's little girl shouldn't use such language," Albus said, laughing.

"Piss off," she hissed.

His laughing turned into howling and he had to hold on to the walls for support.

"Temper, temper, Rosie."

Rose gave him a glare that she didn't think she was capable of giving him.

"Relax, I was only joking," he said, putting an arm over her shoulder.

Rose shrugged away from him, but continued to follow him to the compartment.

Scorpius was sitting in the compartment alone. His platinum blond hair hung carelessly in his eyes and when they walked in, a pair of gray eyes looked up at them; he was the spitting image of Draco.

"Albus," Scorpius said, standing up to greet his friend.

The two moved in for a "macho" greeting, one of those half hugs, slap on the back type deals.

Rose and Jenna laughed at how ridiculous they looked.

Scorpius finally saw the other two girls in the room.

"Ms. Weasley," he said, inclining his head slightly.

He walked past Rose to see who was with her. "Ah, and Ms. Williams."

Scorpius took her hand and placed a light kiss on it; Jenna was blushing like mad.

Rose had to look away; her friend always fell for Malfoy's shit.

They were hurling past trees and the four teenagers were comfortably settled in their seats.

Scorpius was still chatting with Jenna; Rose knew she would probably be his next girl of the week.

Rose was complaining to Albus about something her parents had done the day before.

"I mean, mum nor dad would even consider it. I just wanted one day to go shopping alone in Diagon Ally, I mean, Uncle George would be right there, it wasn't like there wouldn't have been anyone near by. I don't think they'll ever realize that I've grown up, especially my dad."

Scorpius suddenly looked away from the conversation he was having with Jenna.

"Yes, and you have grown up," he said, throwing in a wink.

Rose noticed something different about his voice, it wasn't the same cocky one he usually used to win girls over, it almost sounded unsure. Rose also noticed that Jenna's face fell when he said it; which infuriated Rose more, but she pushed it away.

"Be careful, Scorpius," Albus growled out softly.

Scorpius held his hands up in surrender and turned back to Jenna.

Albus went on like nothing happened and jumped right back into his conversation with Rose.

"It's because you're the girl, mum and dad are like that with Lily. This couldn't care less what James and I did."

Rose sighed dramatically, "Maybe when I come of age it will stop."

Albus nodded in agreement.

Rose looked over at her best friend. Scorpius had her hanging on to his every word; it was pathetic.

When it was time for them to change, the boys left so that Rose and Jenna could have some privacy.

"He's _so_ good looking," Jenna gushed.

Rose just nodded.

"He asked me to go on the first Hogsmeade trip with him. Can you believe that?"

"Amazing," Rose said sarcastically, but Jenna didn't catch on to her tone.

Jenna sighed and sunk back into her seat, muttering something like, "Scorpius Malfoy loves me."

Rose couldn't believe her friend had become one of_ those_ girls.

"Can we come in yet?" A voice asked from outside.

Rose was pulling her robe on and Jenna was already dressed.

"Yes," Rose answered.

The two boys walked in, dressed in their robes; well Albus had changed as soon as he got on the train. Rose couldn't help but notice how good Scorpius looked in black, though she would never admit it to him.

"Are we almost there?" Jenna asked Scorpius.

"Almost," he said, draping an arm around her shoulder.

Rose resisted the urge to get up and walk out and instead focused her attention on the window.

She had too many thoughts running through her head at once and with Jenna under Scorpius' spell, she wouldn't have anyone to talk to about them; especially when her thoughts were about Scorpius.

The train slowed down as it pulled into the Hogsmeade station.

Albus had fallen asleep, so Rose gently shook him awake.

"Don't eat my chocolate frog!" he shouted.

Everyone in the compartment and even a few students walking by howled with laughter.

"Bad dream, cousin?" Rose asked.

Albus rubbed his eyes. "I guess," he mumbled.

The four teenagers all climbed into a thestral drawn carriage together and rode to the castle in silence.

They all went their separate ways in the Great Hall. Jenna joined some friends in Gryffindor, Albus and Scorpius sat together at the Slytherin table and Rose sat alone at the Ravenclaw table.

Rose gazed around, not envious at all at everyone chatting with their friends; she preferred to be alone. Though, sometimes she wished that she was in the same house as Albus or Jenna, just so she could have someone to talk to at mealtimes.

She looked over at Albus and caught Scorpius looking at her. She childishly stuck out her tongue and looked away.

* * *

After dinner, Albus and Scorpius lazily strolled down to the dungeons to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Are you excited to be back?" Albus asked, once their were seated in front of the fire.

The was a mysterious twinkle in Scorpius' eye when he answered. "In more ways than one."

Albus raised an eyebrow at his friends' strange words and it reminded him of something.

"What was going on, on the train?" Albus asked.

"With Jenna?"

"No, with Rose."

Scorpius smirked, "_Nothing_, Albus."

Albus looked at him skeptically. "You're one of my closet friends and she's my cousin. Do _not_ use her like one of your disposable girlfriends."

Scorpius understood that, that mean Rose was off limits. He just wasn't sure if he was going to listen.

* * *

Rose couldn't sleep.

She quietly snuck out of the Ravenclaw Common Room and began a walk around the castle. She did this often to clear her mind and she had never once been caught.

When she was walking past an open classroom, she heard sounds coming from inside. Being a prefect, she decided to investigate and make sure no one was sneaking around after hours; even though she was herself.

She pushed the door open silently. She saw the back of a raven haired girl, a pale arm was wrapped around her waist and their faces were attached.

Rose recognized the watch on the boys hand at once; it was a little strange that she recognized her cousin by his watch.

It was James.

She wanted to sneak out and give him his privacy, but his eyes snapped open.

"What are you doing here, Rose?" he questioned.

"I was taking a walk," she answered, in a barely audible voice.

James sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Don't tell anyone you saw us, ok?"

Rose was curious. "Why?"

The girl finally spoke. "My father would be most upset. He doesn't want me dating."

The girl looked familiar and had a slight trace of an Irish accent; she must have been Seamus Finnegan's daughter.

"I'm Anna Finnegan," the girl said, as if she suddenly remembered her manners and had read Roses' mind.

Rose nodded. "You're secret is safe with me."

James smiled and playfully ruffled Roses' hair.

"Now get back to bed, before I report you," he joked.

Rose said her goodbyes and went back to her Common Room.

When she fell into her bed, she began thinking about the train again. Scorpius had acted so different for that one fraction of a second, when he almost sounded like a normal teenage boy that liked a girl, not the arrogant idiot he usually was. It wasn't like him at all and Rose had never seen him act like that; though, she had only spent a limited amount of time with him.

* * *

Sleep came hard for Rose that night and when she finally woke up, Scorpius was still on her mind.

She stood in front of the mirror and lied to herself, pretending that he had used the same cocky tone on her that he used on other girls.

"He was just being Scorpius," she said, almost believing the lie.

A/N

Read and Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I finally got the new chapter up, I'm sorry it took so long! I hope you all enjoy it (:**

* * *

The first month of school sped by pretty fast, for Rose anyway.

It also passed with a lot of lonely moments; Jenna hadn't been spending any time with Rose. In fact, it seemed like she was trying to avoid her completely. Rose had been trying for days to figure out what she had done wrong and it all came back to the same thing; she hadn't done anything.

It was lunchtime on the first Saturday in October and Rose figured that it would be the easiest day to find Jenna and confront her about what was going on.

The first time Rose had mentioned anything to Jenna about where she had been, she mumbled something about the lake and then told her it was nothing, so that was where Rose was going to start.

Rose walked out into the bright sunlight; it was a beautiful day and there were many students hanging around the lake.

Jenna wasn't that easy to spot; she was shorter than the average girl by at least a head. Rose had to walk right to the shore of the lake to find her.

There she was, in the centre of a large group of kids that would never even consider talking to Rose because they felt like she wasn't "cool" enough, so now she wondered why Jenna was suddenly in their good books. They were all laughing at something Jenna had said and then someone else got up and moved to the middle; it looked like some type of game.

Rose mustered up some courage and called out to her friend. "Jenna?"

Some of the people in the group looked over at her and didn't bother to hide their laughter before pointing Rose out to Jenna, who rolled her eyes when she saw the girl. Rose was taken aback by her friend's actions, but she didn't move an inch while she waited for Jenna to approach her.

"What do you want?" Jenna hissed so that only Rose could hear.

Rose blinked rapidly and stared wordlessly at Jenna; she had _never _used that tone with her.

Rose finally found her voice. "What's you're problem?"

"What's my problem?" Jenna repeated. "You're suffocating me."

Rose heard the laughter from the group of people standing behind Jenna, but she ignored them and continued to stare Jenna directly in the eye.

"And I guess the mature way to go about dealing with that is to avoid me?" Rose asked slowly.

A boy strutted over to Jenna and grabbed her hand. Roses' eyes widened as she wondered if a boy was the real reason Jenna had been ignoring her.

"Jen is everything ok?" he asked with genuine concern.

From the look the boy gave her, he hadn't heard many good things about Rose.

"Everything is fine," Jenna said sharply. "I'll be right back."

Jenna grabbed Rose by the wrist and led her out of earshot from the rest of the group.

Rose looked down at the girl expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

"Look, Rose, I didn't want it to happen like this and I was really hoping that you wouldn't confront me. I started dating Jasper right after we came back to school and he's very selective about who he talks to, so I had to chose between you and him."

Rose could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm pretty sure I know who your choice is."

Jenna just nodded, she didn't apologize and she didn't even look remotely sorry. Rose couldn't believe that this had been her best friend for so long and all it took too end their friendship was a pair of lips and some wandering hands.

Rose knew that if she stayed any longer the water would begin to spill out of her eyes, but there was one more thing she wanted to do. She drew back her hand and brought it back down across Jennas' face. The sound was loud enough that she was sure that Jenna's new friends heard it, so instead of waiting for them to come and see what had happened, she turned and ran back to the castle with the tears finally escaping her eyes.

Rose didn't pay any attention to where she was going; she let her feet do the thinking and ended up in the library. It was empty when she walked in, what person in their right mind would spend this gorgeous Saturday in the library? She sat down at the first table she passed, rested her head down and continued letting her tears flow.

Everything was spinning around so quickly in Roses' head and she was having a hard time collecting her thoughts. What kind of person chose a boy that they had just met over their friend? What kind of person would _make_ someone choose between them and their friends? Rose wasn't sure who she was more annoyed with in the situation.

The silence in the library was starting to become more eerie than calming and Rose was trying to think of somewhere else she could go and collect her thoughts. When she was about to stand up, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

Rose didn't want to see anyone, she didn't care who it was. She was going to turn around and tell the person to go away, but she couldn't even find her voice.

"Hi Rose!" the voice said; it was James.

Rose tried to force a smile for him, but she knew it was no use because she was still crying and James' face suddenly became very concerned.

James had the tendency sometimes to be very overprotective of Rose. Most of the time he didn't even act that way with Lily, but she seemed to be able to handle herself without protection from her brothers.

"What happened?" he asked. "Who do I need to hex?"

Rose shook her head. "Nothing, I'm fine."

James shook his head. "I know you too well; you're lying."

Rose didn't know how to convince him because he was right, he would be able to tell if she was lying.

"James, you don't need to get involved, I'm a big girl," she tried to joke.

James didn't laugh and he sat down next to her.

"Rose, I swear if you don't tell me I'm going to go and get Albus and Hugo and we _will _find out," he threatened.

Rose looked at look in her cousins eyes and knew immediately that he was serious, but instead of telling him what was wrong she just kept shaking her head.

"Rose, please," he begged.

Rose knew that he was only looking out for her, but she knew how her cousins and her brother _fixed _things for her and she wouldn't even wish that on Jenna or Jasper, no matter how mad she was at them.

"Fine, I'm going to get Albus and Hugo," he said standing up.

He wasn't bluffing; he was almost at the door.

"Wait!" she called.

James nodded and sat back down. "That's more like it."

"It's Jenna," Rose said simply.

James looked confused. "Is she alright?"

He had made the wrong assumption, he thought that she must have been sick or something and that was why Rose was upset.

"Yeah, she's fine – I mean, I guess so."

"What do you mean, you guess so?" James interrupted.

"I mean that we're not talking; only I didn't know it until today."

"Why?" James pressed.

"Apparently she met a boy and this boy made her choose between him and me because he's "selective" about who he talks to and obviously she chose the boy," Rose explained.

James shook his head. "You know you can do better than that witch, right?"

Rose couldn't help but laugh at her cousin's choice of words, but she really wasn't sure if she agreed with him.

"James, she was - is my best friend."

James looked at her skeptically. "Would a best friend do that?"

Rose shrugged. "I didn't think family would do that either, but look at Lily."

"Forget Lily, she'll get over her issues," James said.

Rose just shrugged her shoulders again. James draped an arm around her and gave her a light squeeze.

"Rose, don't worry about it, ok? You deserve better friends than that; to tell you the truth I never liked Jenna anyway."

Rose inched away from her cousin. "I'm not going to forget about it just like that."

"I understand that, but promise me you'll try. Don't just sit around and wallow in self pity."

Rose looked over at him. "I promise."

"Good," James said getting up. "I'm going to go find Anna, but maybe you can go find Albus."

Rose nodded. "Maybe I will."

James smiled. "I'll see you later, kid."

Rose smirked at him. "Bye."

James laughed and ruffled his cousin's hair before he left her alone again.

* * *

Rose decided that she would go up to the owlery to write to her parents and to Victoire, her cousin. She took her time walking to the owlery, because since she apparently had no friends anymore, she had no one that she had to meet.

The owlery was empty, except for the owls. Rose sat down on a ledge and pulled the parchment and quill she had brought with her.She thought about what she wanted to say and wrote her letter to Victoire first.

_Victoire, _

_ I miss home more than anything right now. I miss you and Teddy. I miss my mum and dad; I just really don't want to be at school right now. _

_ Jenna isn't talking to me; she chose a boy over me. Can you believe that? She chose a boy over our friendship; lovely. I know you would never do that to me and you didn't, you made it a point to still include me in your life after you started dating Teddy. _

_ Lily hangs out with the group that Jenna is friends with now, no wonder she acted so strange all summer. She's changed so much; I remember when she used to idolize you. But anyway, I think I past the point of caring about her if that's the way she's going to act. _

_ James was ready to hex someone when I wouldn't tell him what was wrong with me. It was scary; I've never seen James so mad. If I didn't tell him, I think he may have stomped around like a dragon demanding that someone tell him what had happened to me; he probably would have breathed fire too._

_ Just so you know, our dear cousin also has a little secret, but don't say that I mentioned anything; he'd probably hex me for letting it "slip". _

_ How are you and Teddy, by the way? I'm so rude, asking that when I'm about to end the letter, but you know me, my mind is a messy place, and some things just get overlooked. _

_ Write me back soon,_  
_Rose _

Rose rolled the letter up as tight as she could and tied it to the leg of an eager school owl.

The owl took off out of the closest window and Rose began her next letter to her parents. It wouldn't be as long, she just wanted to let them know that she was doing ok; she was going to lie.

_Mum and Dad, _

_ I'm trying to keep my promise of writing every week, so please don't expect long letters from me all the time. _

_ I'm doing great. My class are all going smoothly and I haven't been in any trouble. Speaking of trouble, you should write to Hugo and ask him what he has been up to. Don't say I told you._

_ I can't wait until Christmas, I miss you all already, but that's nothing new, I feel the same way every year. Can't I be homeschooled? _

_ I'm kidding, don't worry. I need to be able to socialize with people my age once and a while. _

_ Hope the family is well. Give them my love._  
_ Rose_

Rose rolled up her second letter and attached it to another owl and she watched it soar off through the sky. She got up from her seat once the owl was out of sight and left the owlery, with no where in particular in her mind to go.

Rose was walking down what seemed to be an empty corridor when she heard someone call her name.

"Rose!" the voice shouted. "We need to talk."

Rose knew the voice, but she hadn't heard the person address her in so long that she was shocked they still remembered her name; it was Lily.

She wasn't sure she wanted to turn around; Lily was yelling, that couldn't be a good sign at all.

Rose turned to face her cousin warily. "What do you want?"

Lily was glaring at her with piercing brown eyes, just like her mothers.

Rose tapped her foot impatiently waiting for her younger cousin to talk.

"You embarrassed me out there today," she hissed.

Rose was taken aback for a moment; that was the most childish thing she had ever heard, which was saying a lot because she had a lot of younger cousins.

"_I_ embarrassed _you? _How do you think I feel, Lily? Damn it, Lil, my best friend told me today – in front of a large group of people no less, that she didn't want to be my friend and that she had chosen a boy over me. Let me tell you how I feel; I feel bloody great. Can I please beg your forgiveness for embarrassing you?" Rose yelled sarcastically.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic."

Rose's eyes widened. "I'm being dramatic?"

Lily nodded. "Yes."

Rose fought the urge to roll her eyes and just stared at Lily wordlessly.

Lily didn't give Rose another chance to talk. "Look, what Jenna did was the best thing for you. You wouldn't understand."

Rose snorted. "That is the biggest load of rubbish I have ever heard and that's saying something because I've heard _so _much out of your mouth."

Lily was finally at a loss for words and Rose took that opportunity to walk away.

* * *

Another week sped by for Rose and she hadn't spoken to Lily, Jenna or really anyone since the incident by the lake.

Rose was walking to the Great Hall for breakfast and she saw Jenna standing alone outside of the doors.

The look Jenna gave Rose was almost painful to look at and her mouth opened and closed like she wanted to talk to her badly.

"Hi," Rose whispered as she walked past.

"Rose, wait," Jenna commanded.

Rose turned slowly. "What?"

It was rude; Rose was never rude to anyone, but she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"About the lake, I'm s-" but her words were cut short by a large group of people walking over to them.

The look on Jenna's face instantly turned cold and she turned and walked away.

Rose gave up the last shred of hope that she for them to ever become friends again.


End file.
